Forgiven
by Cathan White
Summary: A short little song fic about Kenshin and Karou--


Hey all! I hope you enjoy this, it's not all together cheerful, but very rarely is my stuff cheerful. I'm not really sure what this was intended to accomplish, but I was listening to the wonderful song "forgiven" by the Corrs, and the lyrics just morphed into a Kenshin fan fic, so here goes. I hope you enjoy.

  
  


Disclaimers: The characters of Kenshin aren't mine and the lyrics to "Forgiven" are owned by their wonderful original authors, the Corrs, however, I did alter the lyrics the second time through, so only the first time through are they accurate.

  
  
  
  
  
  


FORGIVEN

  
  
  
  


She couldn't sleep.

She would not sleep.

How could she?

Karou's fingertips brushed the frosted glass as she stared up to a gibous moon. Her reflection staring back.

It was cold.

She wouldn't sleep.

  
  


/All alone/

/Staring on/

/Watching her life go by/

  
  


It was so dark, so cold...

So empty.

  
  


/When her days are gray/

/And her nights are black/

/Different shades of mundane/

  
  


Would he come back?

Would he return?

Moonlight caught her eyes reflection as the crystals caught her lashes.

  
  


/And the one-eyed furry toy/

/That lies upon the bed/

/Has often herd her cry/

/Heard her whisper out a name long forgiven...

But not forgotten/

  
  


"Kenshin..."

He'd gone...

Again.

Yet...

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not Forgotten/

/You're forgiven/

/Not Forgotten/

/You're forgiven/

Not Forgotten/

/You're not Forgotten/

  
  


Her fingers left stains of warmth as her arms found their way across her chest.

It hurt...

  
  


/A bleeding heart/

/Torn apart/

/Left on an icy grave/

  
  


She tore her eyes from a weeping moon, the room dark as the shadows played in memories.

  
  


/In a room where they once lay/

/Face to face/

/Nothing could get in the way/

  
  


Save himself.

Now the room was barren, so cold, nothing more than shadows...

  
  


/But now the memories of a man/

/Are haunting her days/

  
  


Her chest hurt...

  
  


/And the craving never fades/

  
  


Her eyes closed as Karou collapsed on the floor, tear trails crossing cheeks. If she could remember how it had felt...

  
  


/She's still dreaming of a man long forgiven

But not forgotten/

  
  


No anger.

No hate...

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


Only sadness

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


Only pain

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


Only memories

  
  


/No...

You're not forgotten/

  
  


She raised her head once more, arms still tight around her heart, the weeping moon watching on as she raised to see the reflection of the tears in her eyes...

  
  


/Still alone/

/Staring on/

/Wishing her life goody-bye.../

  
  


She pulled on something warm, knowing the air to be cold, knowing the steps to be long.

Yahiko's soft snores were her farewell as her lips brushed his forehead.

  
  


/Wishing her life good-bye.../

  
  


She slid the door shut behind herself.

  
  


/As she goes searching for the man long forgiven...

But not forgotten/

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


"Tomoe..."

  
  


/No, you're not forgotten./

  
  


His reflection wavered as the water slipped from cupped hands.

  
  


/All alone/

/Staring on/

/Watching his life run dry/

  
  


He let the water slip from his hands, never brought to his lips as he watched the blue run read in the light of the moon.

So dark...

  
  


/When his days are gray/

/And his nights are black/

/Different shades of his pain/

  
  


The light of the sadened moon cool... he could feel her embrace, he remembered her touch in the chill of the moon.

  
  


/And the one bladed sword/

/That lies upon his side/

/Has often heard him bleed/

/Heard him whisper out a name lover forgiven

But not forgotten/

  
  


Damp fingers traced the lines in his cheek, warmth of blood... never to be forgotten...

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

/No...

You're not forgotten/

  
  


His hand fel from his cheek to the wound in his side.

She helped him to stand, she guided his way.

In the light of the moon.

"Tomoe..."

  
  


/A bleeding heart/

/Torn apart/

/Left in an icy embrace/

  
  


His eyes closed as the shadows brought him back.

  
  


/In a room where he once lay/

/With her safe/

/Where nothing could get in the way/

  
  


"Kenshin!"

He could hear her calling...

"Kenshin!"

No...

Kenshin turned.

  
  


/But now the memories of her touch/

/Are haunting his days/

/And the pain, it never fades/

  
  


Hand still to his side as he leaned on his sabakatou.

She was coming... Tomoe...

He was weak.

But she was safe. He'd always protect...

Karou stepped into the light of the moon as Kenshin

blinked.

  
  


/He's still dreaming of his love long forgiven

But not forgotten/

  
  


It still hurt...

This path...

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


No death

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


No life

  
  


/You're forgiven/

/Not forgotten/

  
  


Only bleeding memories

  
  


/No...

You're not forgotten/

  
  


"Kenshin..."

She hadn't known that name.

She hadn't kmnown that life...

"Kenshin," her voice was panicked... worried... expressive...

No, her voice had never been like that, so rarely had she spoke...

"Kenshin!" Her hands found his shoulders, eyes glistening in Tomoe's light. "Why won't you answer..."

He stared as he saw the prisms of light slip over her cheeks.

Her eyes flickered over him, the blood still coating his side...

"What happened?"

Her voice had never sounded so... never spoke...

"Tomoe..." He whispered and Karou's head snapped up, eyes wide in the panick slipping through her face.

"Enishi's return..."

His return, his life, his way... this way... all must return. All must be done... A final farewell.

He stared at Karou, so young... so... pure...

  
  


/Still alone/

/Staring on.../

  
  


For a brief moment, his lips brushed hers, delicate embrace in the light of the moon, once, only once, just to feel Karou's lips...

He turned away. "Anata wa mottainai watashi."

A final farewell.

  
  


/Kissing his life good-bye/

/As he goes searching for a life long forgotten...


End file.
